Flow measurement technology is quite mature in the art as is evinced by the innumerable patents granted for this field.
Generally, pitot type tubes are employed for making flow determinations. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,143, issued Dec. 26, 2000, to Evans. The disclosure relates to a tip flow barrier for a pitot type flow meter. There is provided a barrier for preventing undesirable fluid flow between a tip portion of the probe and the inside of a pipe within which it is placed.
Tanis, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,349, issued Oct. 9, 1990, provides a flow meter operating on a hydraulic grade differential determined by fluid pressure in a reduced cross sectional area of the meter and the fluid through the conduit in which the meter is positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,100, issued to Harbaugh et al., May 15, 1979, relates to a method and  apparatus for stabilizing the flow coefficient for pitot-type flow meters with a downstream facing port. In the device, the system employs an averaging pitot-type flow meter which provides a flow deflector with sharply contoured edges to fix the location at which a boundary layer separation occurs over a broad range of laminar and turbulent flow conditions.
Although the arrangement is a flow averaging arrangement, the device is still dependent upon position of the low pressure ports on the downstream side of the body together with shaping and positioning the downstreams such as the boundary layer separation points cannot become reattached.
Mahoney et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,726, issued Jun. 30, 1998, provides a flow meter of the pitot variety with a temperature sensor. The flow meter is designed for mass flow measurement and provides a body for insertion into a confined conduit. The body provides separated plenums with openings provided in the body which expose the plenums to high and low fluid pressure during fluid flow through the conduit. A temperature sensor is disposed within the body of the probe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,661, issued Nov. 3, 1997 to Evers, there is provided a differential pressure flow probe which provides leading edges having dynamic pressure apertures and a sensor for static pressure with one of the sensors formed in the rear edge of the body, the sensor aperture is located in the wake of the body with the front surfaces swept back from a forward tip and provided with detachment ridges for the lateral  detachment of the incident fluid flow without subsequent reattachment.
In this art, there is a great concern in the previously proposed arrangements for disruption of the fluid flow and more particularly a separation of the fluid as it contacts the flow meter. To this end, numerous designs have been configured in the prior art to present a more aerodynamic flow meter with a probe together with other ancillary features such as temperature sensors, inter alia.
It would be desirable if there were a flow averaging probe which was not susceptible to probe shape or positioning within a duct. In reality, it is evident that fluid flow is often required for measurement in irregularly shaped conduits. Such geometrical irregularity presents complex flow patterns, turbulence and other observations in the fluid flow which can adversely effect an accurate measurement. The prior art arrangements were effected by such conditions and required position, reattachment or non reattachment of the separated fluid lines among a host of other difficulties. The present invention seeks to overcome these limitations and provide effective apparatus and measurement system for measuring fluid flow within a conduit.